Kau Ayahku
by Ishida Serubia
Summary: Mitsuki yang telah dibuang oleh ayah kandungnya, telah dicari kembali. Lalu, apakah ia akan menerima dan memaafkan orang tua kandung yang telah tega menelantarkannya selama ini? /Short story, silakan berikan ulasan kalian yang sangat berharga :")


"Kemarilah, nak! Aku ayah kandungmu!"

Mitsuki menatap lurus. Ia tidak mudah mempercayai perkataan pria asing di hadapannya.

"Ayo, nak! Ayah merindukanmu!" Pria itu berjalan. Merentangkan kedua luka untuk memeluk Mitsuki.

Mitsuki jelas melangkah mundur. "Kamu bukan ayahku! Ayahku adalah Orochimaru," bentaknya sekantik membuat si pria dewasa berhenti, ia menatap Mitsuki dengan tatapan sakit hati.

"Kalau kamu tidak mempercayaiku, mari kita temui Orochimaru."

* * *

 **Kau Ayahku  
...**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_ **  
Story - Ishida Serubia (Putri Selvia)  
Tingkat: T  
Genre: Keluarga**

 **Peringatan: Keadaan yang tidak seperti dalam manga atau anime. Disini digali dalam era modern**

Catatan Penulis:  
 _"Serubia kesebelasan pencipta fandom yang berkesangkutan, semua karakter bukan milik Serubia. Jika ada ke-OOC-an, harap bisa dimengerti. Fanfiction adalah sebuah fiksi penggemar, yang mana saja jika cerita yang disajikan melenceng dari sifat asli karakter. Apa yang ditulis, adalah hasil kreatif para Penggemar Penggemar itu sendiri. "_

 **Nikmati!**

* * *

Tangisan tak bersuara menjadi kata-kata yang tak pantas. Pernyataan demi pesan menggema dalam pendengarannya. Senyuman yang ditorehkan kemajuan adalah senyuman manis namun sebenarnya pahit bagai empedu. Matanya memandang kosong pada dua orang pria dewasa yang bercakap di hadapannya. Matanya selalu tertuju pada pria dewasa berambut panjang. Wajah dengan kulit putih pucatnya disebut beberapa keringat. Mitsuki tak pernah tau keringat macam apa itu.

"Kalau kau ingin mengambilnya, silakan. Tapi kau harus ingat saat kau mengatakan akan melepasnya padaku. Dia masih milikku."

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar menyesal dan akan merawatnya mulai sekarang."

"Toneri–"

"Cukup Orochimaru! Kau tidak punya hak untuk masuk! Aku adalah ayah dari Mitsuki! Dia juga butuh seorang ibu, dan aku bisa memberikannya pada dia!" sekarang Toneri mulai menyulut api.

Sinyal tajam diterima oleh kontak mata Orochimaru dari lawan bicaranya. Orochimaru tak berbicara.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan!?

"Kau jangan mengejekku seakan aku tidak pernah laku. Aku juga pernah menikah."

"Tentang aku yang akan memutuskan ...," Mitsuki bersuara. Kedua pria dewasa menoleh. "... aku akan ikut dengan ayah kandungku jika itu benar."

Mulut Orochimaru terbuka. Ia tak percaya. Jarum tak kasat mata melesat ke ulu leher. "Mitsuki?" sahutnya lirih. Suaranya hampir tidak terdengar.

"Jika benar Toneri- _san_ adalah ayahku, aku akan ikut dengan dia. Bagaimanapun, aku harus kembali pada kedua orang tuaku."

"Bagus, nak! Kamu memang anak baik," ujar Toneri senang. Pikirannya mencoba menerima bahwa ini adalah hal yang nyata. "Terimakasih, Mitsuki _ku_." Toneri beranjak memeluk Mitsuki dengan perasaan bahagia tak terkira. Mulutnya terus saja mengucap mantra terimakasih berulang-ulang.

Mitsuki menatap mata Orochimaru yang terarah padanya dengan iris meredup. Ada triliunan luka tersirat dari cara pandang Orochimaru. Lelehan air mata hangat terjatuh di pipinya. Senyuman amatir terpahat dengan tak ikhlas di bibirnya.

"Maafkan ayah, nak! Ayah tak pernah bermaksud untuk membuangmu. Selama ini ayah selalu mengharapkanmu pulang."

"Aku hanya memberimu kesempatan untuk bertaubat," balas Mitsuki.

Toneri sedikit terkecoh atas perkataan Mitsuki. "Apapun alasanmu, ayah tetap berterimakasih dan bersyukur kamu mau menerima dan memaafkan ayah, nak." Toneri mengeratkan pelukannya. "Mari, nak! Sekarang kita pulang, ibumu sedang sakit dan menginginkanmu ada di sana."

"Baiklah, tunggu aku di luar."

Hanya sekali permintaan Toneri cepat-cepat beranjak. Ia berdiri dan memandang Orochimaru yang duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Sedikit merasa iba di hati Toneri. Ia mengakui kalau ia memang egois. Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuh kedua bahu Orochimaru. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Toneri memberi pelukan hangat padanya.

"Maaf, tapi aku juga punya hak untuk bertemu dengan anakku. Bayangkan jika kau di posisiku. Aku mengerti perasaan kau bagaimana. Aku hanya bisa berterimakasih kau sudah sudi merawat Mitsuki selama ini." Merasa kalau Orochimaru tidak akan menjawab, Toneri melepas pelukannya dan berjalan pergi keluar untuk menunggu Mitsuki.

Pelukan kembali dirasakan oleh Orochimaru. Kecil, namun hangat dan erat.

"Kamu masih ayahku, aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Tenang saja!" Suara Mitsuki bergetar, diredam pada persimpangan leher dan bahu orochimaru. "Aku akan sering-sering main ke sini. Ini adalah rumah abadiku." Pelukannya mengerat.

Orochimaru mengangkat tubuh kecil Mitsuki kepangkuannya. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Aku bangga mempunyai anak sepertimu. Meski kamu anak ang–"

"Aku anakmu!"

Tangan Orochimaru membelai kepala Mitsuki. "Jangan durhaka kepada kedua orang tuamu, ya. Meski mereka sudah berbuat yang tak pantas kepadamu."

"Kamu yang mengajarkanku seperti itu, ayah!"

"Ya... kalau kita akan masih bertemu, kenapa Mitsuki sayang masih menangis? Hey, hey... besok kamu masih bisa bermain ke sini. Rumah ini terbuka untukmu, sayang."

Mitsuki mengangkat kepalanya, ia menyeka air matanya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ya, aku akan bermain ke sini besok dan membeli beberapa kue untukmu."

 **FIN**

* * *

Orochimaru: "Eeee... ano... ini FanFic apaan, yak?" :v  
Toneri: "Gue nikah aja belum, gimana mau punya anak?"  
Mitsuki: "Punya calon aja belum, gimana mau nikah?"

Baiklah, terimakasih Jika sudah mau berkunjung ke FanFic saya. Silakan baca-baca FanFic yang lainnya. Jangan segan-segan beri ulasan Anda di posting ulasan ^, ^

FanFic ini permintaan dari Wandi Hyuga, semoga suka, ya, _Aniki-san_ ! Maaf kalau storynya kurang istimewa. Soalnya ngebut :")

 **Ishida Serubia, Kamis 28 Juni 2018**


End file.
